Mahibi Moji
| image = Moji.jpg | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Unknown | category = Normal | affiliation = Kendo Club | relatives = Unknown | ability = Kendo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} Moji (もじ) is a senior classman of Hakoniwa Academy and the leader of the delinquents who originally made up both the Kendo Club and the 2% of the votes that Medaka Kurokami did not receive. Personality Moji is aggressive and violent, an attitude befitting a delinquent leader. He ignores the great majority of school rules, instead hanging out in the kendo hall with his friends. Like the rest of his gang, he smokes. After Medaka's intervention however, he seems to have reformed somewhat, and the passion for kendo he once had has been rekindled. Appearance Moji foregoes the uniform of a student of Hakoniwa Academy, instead wearing pants, a jacket, a black shirt, and a necklace. He has spiky brown hair and earrings. He is also seen in his kendo uniform. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Medaka's first request was to clear out the delinquents in the kendo hall. Confronted by her and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Moji arrogantly pointed his sword at them. Medaka easily disarmed him, and later managed to take all of his gang's cigarettes when they tried to surround her and Zenkichi. She then preaches to the Kendo Club, believing them all to have suffered some great tragedy to have become the delinquents they were, before promising that she will drill the way of the sword into them, so that they would never be lead astray again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-24 The next day, the group returned to the kendo hall in uniform, much to Zenkichi's surprise. Moji admitted that while they may be a bunch of low-lifes, they weren't cowards, and that they would not give up the kendo hall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 33-34 After Medaka left to attend the Student Council Recruitment meeting, the Kendo Club was attacked by Hyuga, who defeated them all. He revealed himself as a kendo expert, and, not wanting to share the hall with anyone, requested that Medaka clear out the hall so that he could have the then defunct Kendo Club all to himself. To Hyuga's shock, Moji gets back up, proclaiming that even he was once passionate about kendo as well. Inspired, the other members rise back up as well. An enraged Hyuga attacks them, only to be stopped by Zenkichi, who defeats him with one punch. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 40-48 After being "converted" by Medaka, Hyuga takes takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he and Moji sometimes butt heads. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 53 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc At the club battle swim meet, Moji is seen as one of the participants representing the Kendo Club, along with Hyuga. As usual, the two do not seem to be getting along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 14 He and Hyuga take part in the second event, the three legged race. Both are seen shocked along with everyone else when Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Kendo Club is in sixth place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 Clash With The Enforcers Arc Moji is seen being chastised along with Yatsushiro, Kanoya, and other members of the Kendo Club by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee for their improper clothing. Despite her warnings, Moji and his friends brush Onigase off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 2 After Myouri Unzen blows up the Student Council office, Hyuga hears the commotion and questions Moji about it. When they both realize where the noise came from, they both brush it off as Medaka simply being up to her usual antics. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 1-2 Minus 13 Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Kendo Practitioner: Moji is somewhat skilled in kendo, though his skill level is nowhere near that of Hyuga's or Medaka's. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal